Switching devices for switching a motor vehicle manual transmission typically have a switch axis and a shift or blocker cylinder which is axially displaced on the switch axis to select different gears or shifting gates, and is rotated about the switch axis to engage or disengage selected gears.
For this purpose, the shift cylinder is supported by rolling bearings rotatably and axially displaceable on the switch axis. These rolling bearings each have an outer shell fixed to the shift cylinder and a cage which is axially displaceably received in the outer shell and guides a plurality of balls, which roll radially inward on the switch axis and radially outward on the outer shell and support them so as to be rotatable and axially displaceable on the switch axis.
From time to time the cage may sag downward within the outer shell in a lower/lowest position of the shift cylinder from its own weight and/or by vibration and/or switching actuation(s) or movement(s) due to part tolerances. If the shift cylinder is now to be displaced axially in a higher/highest position again, this requires increased actuating forces, since the balls do not roll here, but rather slide.
This can disadvantageously increase the operating forces to be applied by the driver and/or make it more difficult or even prevent an automatic reset, in particular into a neutral position, as well as correct switching operations.